


A promise to you

by Ellesart98



Category: Bangtan, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gay, M/M, Sad, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesart98/pseuds/Ellesart98
Summary: Jungkook loves music and that’s exactly what Taehyung creates. Is it fate that their paths cross? Their time at University is a heck of a ride that digs up painful memories and creates beautiful new ones.Will the darkest secrets come to light?Jimin acts as match maker but has the matchmaker fallen in love himself?Will Taehyung keep his promise?It really is a matter of time and time is what they’re running out of...





	A promise to you

**Author's Note:**

> In this fiction I’ll touch upon mental health and physical health.  
> Everything is of course made up in this alternate universe so please bare that in mind.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy reading! ☺️

##### 22:43

#####  Jeon Jungkook 

I’m laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling fan. Listening to the constant humming of it’s motor. Just staring as each of it’s blades whoosh round. All of a sudden, my phone starts ringing and catches me by surprise. Reluctantly, I roll over onto my side to face the bedside table and groaned. "Who’s calling me at this time of night?" I mutter to myself. Sluggishly, I reach for my phone and flip it over to see who’s calling.

It’s Jimin.

What’s he doing calling me so late? “Hello?” I answer. On the other end of the phone a panicked Jimin starts spitting out words so fast that you can’t tell where each sentence starts and ends. “Dude slow down, what are you saying?” I slump back into bed, pulling the covers over me and put him on loudspeaker as I slip my phone back onto the table.

“I forgot my entrance exam is tomorrow morning and I don’t have a routine planned. **HELP** me please!” Jimin yells down the phone.

"Wait-wait, you forgot to come up with a dance routine? Phahahaha how?" I couldn’t help but laugh.

"It’s not funny... please help, you’d be doing me a massive favour. If you do this for me, I’ll introduce you to my new housemate. Pretty sure you two would hit it off since both of you have an interest in music." He trys to bribe me.

"I’m not interested in meeting anyone Jimin” I sigh whilst starring at the ceiling fan again. "But I’ll help you out. Get ready, I’ll be there in 10 and we’ll head to the gym." On the other end of the phone I hear a surpressed cheer of delight.

"Jungkook?"

"Yeah?”

"Thanks”

I end the call and toss my phone at the end of the bed. *sigh* I guess I’m not really tired now anyway. I summon the effort to get out of bed and pull on black sweat pants and a white t-shirt. In a hurry I throw my phone in my gym bag along with a bottle of water and towel before heading out the door. Ah! Keys. I swipe them off of the coffee table and leave my flat. Now in the car, I start to make my way to Jimin’s house. He shares it with another dance student called Jung Hoseok. Never met him before but apparently he’s one of the **best** dancers in the class. I wonder what he’s like.

The dark of the night is kept at bay by the warm glow of the street lights and the sounds of the street surround me. My mind is preoccupied with jumbled thoughts, I can feel myself drifting then I hear screams from outside of the car. My mind snaps back to reality and I hit the brakes. Wide eyed I find myself gripping the wheel tightly. In front of my car a young man stands in dark clothing, hood up and mask on. He is just standing there. Moments pass then the guy turns to me and screams “Why didn’t you hit me!" He keeps shouting the same five words, tears streaming down his face. As if his emotions were connected with the weather, it starts to rain. The people on the path start to back away from the emotional man. Behind me cars honk their horns impatiently and end up over taking me so I take a few deep breaths and get out of the car to approach the distressed figure.

"Hi, what’s wrong? Do you need a lift home or something? I can call a taxi for you." I suggest. The rain falls heavier and soaks my clothes in seconds. "I’m really sorry, I didn’t see you. My mind was miles way."

"Why. Why couldn’t you just have hit me?" He mutters.

"What?"

"You heard me.." he snarls with his head down. I get closer and urge him to get in the car.

"Please, you need to get out of the rain. You’ll only make yourself ill." He doesn’t take much convincing, as I put an arm round him I feel how small his frame is. We take a few steps but his legs give way. "Hey, are you okay!" Panicked, I hold him up on his feet and pull open a car door with the other hand so I could sit him down in the backseat. "I need to take you to a hospital."

"No." He says weakly. "Anywhere but there."

"But you’re not well. I can’t just leave you." I wait for a response but he’s out cold. I don’t know what to do, I can’t take him against his will. Closing the door I get into the drivers seat and start the engine. Rummaging around my bag I find my phone and call Jimin. "Hey sorry man, I can’t make it. I’m having trouble with the car, I’m sure you’ll be able to do a dance without my help anyway." I say. With few words Jimin says good night and ends the call, he’s mad with me.

"Right. I’m taking you back to mine for the night, we’ll have you rested by tomorrow." I feel uneasy about taking a stranger home but I’d feel terrible if I just left him alone. It seems as though he’s having a rough time. Within 5 minutes we arrive back at my flat, the guy is totally out of it so I carry him through the door then gently lay him on the sofa. I grab some spare blankets from the cupboard and take them to him. He is soaked. I can’t leave him in those clothes...

I can’t help but feel awkward at the idea of stripping him down. Carefully, I unbutton his shirt and take it off along with his t-shirt. His torso is small and fragile looking. His skin is like porcelain and cold to the touch. Under the mask his face looks peaceful and delicate like a perfectly crafted doll, I have never seen a man so pretty looking before. I move down to his trousers, unbutton them and pull the zip down. Once his clothes were removed, I replaced them with my own dry clothes to keep him warm. He is burning up, I don’t know how long he’s been wondering outside for but he seems to be sick. I knew we should’ve gone to the hospital... For now I just lay some blankets over him and leave some food and water on the coffee table beside him.

I hope he’ll be okay.


End file.
